It has been determined that the ATSC (Advanced Television Systems Committee) 3.0, which is one of the next-generation terrestrial broadcasting standards, will mainly employ IP/UDP, i.e., the method of using IP (Internet Protocol) packets including UDP (User Datagram Protocol) packets (hereinafter referred to as IP transmission method) for data transmission, instead of TS (Transport Stream) packets. Moreover, broadcasting standards other than ATSC 3.0 are also expected to employ the IP transmission method in the future.
Here, transmission data such as content can be transmitted in units of PLPs (Physical Layer Pipes) (for example, refer to NPL 1). In ATSC 3.0, moreover, one frequency band (for example, a frequency band of 6 MHz corresponding to one channel (physical channel)) includes one or a plurality of PLPs (Physical Layer Pipes).